It's Like Flying
by FullmetalPonyPuff
Summary: A BubblesxButtercup oneshot, Takes place when the're out on the open sea, vacation time plz R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls they belong to Craig McCracken.

I don't do Oneshots til now, cause I like to go on and on but here's my 1st try at it, maybe I'll like doing them who knows.

I know alot of people don't like this couple so if you don't then don't read it's pointless to read just to flame about not liking the couple.

This is a BubblesxButtercup it's fluffy yay, yes both females, and yes sisters so what :P go away now if you don't like you have been warned.

This is girl/girl & sister/sister last warning!!

-----------It's Like Flying---------------

_(Bubbles POV)_

"Girls, are you ready? The ship leaves in an hour!" The Professor said, he's worried we won't get there in time... but we're the Powerpuff Girls we can make it in plenty of time!

"Well, we'd be ready if Blossom wasn't tring to take her whole closet!!" Buttercup said upset, she packed in like ten seconds flat, maybe less (O.o if that's possible.)

"I'm not packing that much Buttercup, you can be so inpatient sometimes... I feel bad for your future husband." Blossom says as I watch her pack her tenth outfit.

Luckily before Buttercup got in a comment that would have started an agurement the Professor came in saying that we need to get going before we miss our ship.. or something along those lines I wasn't really paying attenion, I have my mind on other things right now. Like how cute Buttercup looks when she pouts... of course she'd kill me if I ever called her cute out loud.

The ride to the port was not very eventful but I think Buttercup might catch on to how much I like her if I keep starring like I've been doing. I know it's wrong but I really really like Buttercup... I think I might love her and not in the sister way either... but so far though she either hasn't noticed or doesn't care, "Bubbles if you want some gum that bad just ask, all that starring is werid, so stop it... here."

She tosses a piece of gum at me, I stare dumbly for a second as the gum she threw hits me, I pick up the piece she threw. "Uhh... thanks." I say, I geuss it's good she thought I wanted a piece of gum.

Shortly after we boarded the ship it set sail, I went over to edge to watch the water and feel the breeze it felt wonderful, it ran threw my pigtails making them fly every way possible while being tied up.

"Hey Buttercup, I think something is bothering Bubbles... she's to quiet." Blossom says, she's knows how good our hearing is... but I could care less I want to enjoy the scenery right now.

"Ya, I guess... she's gotten quiet lately... she told me there was nothing wrong though, she says she's just thinking." I hear Buttercup say as I tune out the rest of the conversation, I close my eyes and just feel the wind and smell the ocean air, I can pretend I'm flying right now but there's really not much of a point since I can fly... but it is nice feeling I guess that's a point and.. love... love is like flying, it's very much like flying.

Someone taps my shoulder and I jump a little, I guess I was to deep in thought. "Yes, Buttercup?" I asked as I turn around to face her, but I did not look her in her eyes... I know I'm like a book and she could read me so for the last few weeks I haven't been able to look her in the eye.

"Is something wrong.. I-errr Blossom's worried about you, so what's up?" Buttercup asks and I started to say I was just thinking that's why I'm quiet, but she interuputed. "Don't say you where just thinking, I mean we both know Blossom's the one that sits and _'just thinks'_ so tell me really, is something wrong.. when we got these tickets I thought you'd be juming off the walls." Buttercup says, I think she's worried... maybe I spaced out to much in class last week... day dreaming is becoming a real pain it makes it so hard to concentrate.

"I... I was just flying it's fun." I say turning around to face the water and close my eyes, okay I can feel her confussed look on me. "Just face the water and close your eyes, the movement of the boat, the wind blowing through your hair... it's like flying.. it feels... nice."

"Your making no since, we can fly so how is pretending you're flying fun?" Buttercup asks me still starring, "...Just do it, and maybe you'll find out." I say, wondering if she's just gonna walk off thinking I'm weird or something, but then I hear her say. "Your right...it's like flying, and it's _nice_."

It was quiet a little while afterwards, I opened my eyes and turn to see her... she has her eyes closed and the wind is blowing threw her hair, she looks... beautiful. I wish I could tell her... but I can't... I can only be a good sister to her, and that means I need to stop making her worry. I... I need to go back to the way I was before.. before I found out how much I really loved her.. and so... I can act like me again.

"Buttercup, I love you." I say, it sort of just slipped out I couldn't help it.. I know how I ment it but I know how different it will be taken... but for a second there I thought I saw her blush.. nah not Buttercup!

"Bubbles I... nevermind, I'm hungry lets go see what type of food they have here." Buttercup says, I smile and nod. "Okay!"

--------------------------

Okay that's it my 1st one shot, tell me if ya'll liked it!

Thanks 4 reading plz reveiw!


End file.
